This invention relates generally to practice mirrors, and more particularly to a mirror adapted for use in improving golf putting skill.
As most sports enthusiasts can appreciate, the difference between simply being able to participate in the sport versus being able to excel in the sport often depends upon the participant's ability to control his body movement so as to optimize skill and coordination. To some degree, a participant can improve his skill in a sport by being instructed as to proper body position. However, instruction alone is often of limited assistance. This is because the participant may actually think that he is positioning or moving his body in accordance with the instructions. However, if the participant were able to observe his actions from the point of view of another party, the participant could be able to realize he is not practicing proper body positioning after all. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a means by which the participant in a sport can observe his body position or motion while he is participating in the sport so as to allow the participant to make necessary corrections.
In the sport of golf, proper positioning of the head, shoulders, hands and club are critical to ensuring the accuracy of putting. Yet, all too often, the golfer is unable to advance his putting skills due to his inability to observe his own actions from a third party point of view. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a device which would enable a golfer to observe his stance, grip and swing while putting. It would be further advantageous if such a device were composed of a durable material, which would resist breakage from rough handling and, more importantly, from an accidental blow by the golf club when the golfer is practicing. It would be further advantageous if such a device were compact, light weight and easily transportable so that the golfer could practice putting wherever he finds it convenient and yet of sufficient size to provide the golfer ample view of his body positioning and movement.